OBJECTIVE: To determine whether cross-link breaker compounds can enhance accommodation and outflow facility in aging rhesus monkeys RESULTS We determined in rhesus monkeys aged 16 and 20 years, that cross-link breaker compounds variably enhance pilocarpine- or carbachol-induced accommodation and appear to produce long-term enhancement of the outflow facility response to pilocarpine. These compounds may be developed for treating presbyopia and enhancing the efficacy of glaucoma therapeutic agents which act by altering the morphology of the trabecular meshwork. FUTURE DIRECTIONS Addtional monkeys will be studied according to these protocols. KEY WORDS trabecular meshwork, ciliary muscle, presbyopia, glaucoma